


Mancer Scott

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be my Teen Wolf Reverse Bang piece, but real life kind of got away from both me and my author... so it never got past the draft stage. I would have fully inked it and fixed his leg to make it look a bit more dynamic. Eh, maybe one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancer Scott

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline I envisioned was sort of like X-men meets Captain Planet, in that certain people- Mancers- are born with innate magical powers to control different aspects of nature. Deaton would bring these Mancers together and train them to fight evil. Scott would be field leader and develop a relationship with Isaac.
> 
> My main cast would have been:  
> Scott- (Arclight) - electromancer (control over lightning, bioelectric teleportation)  
> Isaac- (Alchemist) - ferromancer (changes body to any metal [usually a gold alloy] and limited magnetism)  
> Stiles- (Zephyr) - aeromancer (control over wind, can assume a cloud form, flight)  
> Derek- (Tremor) - geomancer (control over rock, tends to use rock men/creatures, earthquakes)  
> Allison- (Undine) -hydromancer (control over water, steam, and ice)  
> Lydia- (Kindle) - pyromancer (control over fire and heat, flight)  
> Deaton- (Druid) - biomancer (life, healing, limited control over flora and fauna)
> 
> Peter or Deucalion - (Reaper) - necromancer (death, decay, control over the dead)
> 
> I still really like the idea, so I might not totally toss it away now that RBB is out of the cards.

also on  http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/69209333465


End file.
